


Back To The Soil

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Lawn Care, Lawns, M/M, Old Married Couple, Suburbia, conformity, differences, perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "Suburbia"Spock asks McCoy about his meticulous lawn care.





	Back To The Soil

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to keep up with the Joneses.

“Leonard, why do you cultivate the lawn so carefully?”

“Because that’s what you do when you live in suburbia.”

“You fertilize the grass and spray herbicides to kill anything that is not Kentucky blue grass?”

“We want a lush expanse of green grass. It’s an accomplishment.”

“So that a neighborhood looks like an endless park?”

“Well, I suppose.”

“Are you a repressed farmer at heart? Are you trying to get back to the soil? The simpler life of your forefathers?”

“What makes you ask that?”

“Because, if I would do that, this lawn would be barren red stone and sand.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
